A Fleeting Dream
by May Hidden Evil
Summary: Hao has been ordered to marry Anna to tie the two families together. However, problems start to occur, starting with a girl covered in blood... with more to come. who is she and who are those two at the beginning? What role does Yoh play in this?


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King characters, only mine and the plot!

This is an odd beginning, in fact, it's the end but I wanted to try a different style of writing. Bare with me if it sounds weird because I have a main pairing and smaller ones. I'm not gonna make it 100 clear whose pairing with who because, it's nicer to keep people guessing, tell me what you think when you review and if I get lots of influence for a certain pairing, I might do that. They are all normal human beings with no shamanic powers. Hao is normal and doesn't hate humans so he will appear a bit different in this fic. Enjoy!

**Fleeting Dream**

**By Mimi**

Her eyes closed, tears glistening at the corners. She felt his arms go around her waist and her head tilted back. His face closed the space between them and their lips gently touched each other in a soft kiss.

As the music box played it's twinkly song, memories flashed between them, the last few days, weeks, when they were young, everything. Him holding her hands, when they were kids, her disappearance and him wondering why she left without goodbye, him growing bitter as the years passed, hating anything. Her endurance between the separation, the random meeting and memories pieced together. Everything flashed through their minds.

They parted, ''You suddenly appeared to me, in this hell... it's a fleeting dream,'' she whispered before laying the side of her head against his shoulder.

A silent tear dripped down her pale cheek and fell at her chin. Her eyes were closed in contentment, a dreaming smile upon her lips.

Slowly, the last note played and the music box closed...

**In the Beginning**

Kyouyama Anna got out of the taxi. A pink haired girl followed closely behind, holding onto lots of suitcases.

''So, this is where we're going to stay during university...'' she muttered before walking to wards a large old fashion house.

* * *

Two twins sat opposite their grandparents. One looking extremely goofy and the other plain bored.

''Now, my boys, I have an announcement to make. The Kyouyama's are very rich and powerful people. They have offered their daughter to us so we can both combine our strength.'' Yohmei, an old man spoke. ''Since I have two grandsons, I have chosen the oldest one, only older by a few minutes, Hao-chan but she is now your fiancée. I hope you agree. If you do not, you leave me no choice.''

Kino nodded gravely. All of them knew what this meant.

''Fine, I will. But it does not mean I have to like her.'' he answered, almost venomously.

''I do not ask of you to like her. Only that you marry her and secure this bond after you finish university.''

Yoh looked between the elders and his brother. Somehow, he knew this wasn't right, why should they force two people to marry to secure something as meaningless as power? There was nothing he could do, he wasn't as strong as his brother and Hao wouldn't disobey his elders. Not after Yohemi's threat anyway.

The two adolescents left to pack their things. Keiko, their mother had applied for a university a few cities away with the Kyouyama's daughter. It was a chance for the two to know each other and they were hoping Yoh might give up his lazy habits with more people his age around.

''Hao, why don't you refuse? I'm sure you can escape and live else where...'' Yoh began.

''I can't... this has been planned ages ago. There is no way I can get out of this, if I try, Yohmei's men will find me...'' he said, automatically.

Yoh shook his head and got up, slinging his backpack on.

''Maybe you will like her...'' he smiled on his way out of the room.

* * *

Anna waited outside. She was told to greet her fiancé outside the house. Tamao was inside preparing rooms.

The house was located near the city but on the outskirts where it was scenic and pretty. The air was clean and the sun shone bright. So bright, Anna slipped on some sunglasses.

A car stopped in front of the house gates. She walked up to the wooden gate and slid it open. Her first thought was, he seems... very normal, apart from the lazy smile. A few days living here, he wouldn't look so good-for-nothing!But her eyes widened in surprise as another came in, taller and with hair that many girls would be envious of.

''What's up?'' Yoh said in his laid back voice.

''There's two of you. I was told only one was coming.'' Anna stated matter-of-factly.

''I guess Kino forgot to tell you we are twins...'' Hao smirked at the girl but she glared back at him. He could tell she was the feisty type. Maybe he'll like her, but despite her good looks and ice queen attitude, he doubts they would get on. ''I'm your fiancé, Asakura Hao and this is my twin Yoh.''

''I see. Well, come in.'' with that, Anna turned round, her golden locks and red scarf flying behind her. He wasn't any better, the show off type, she decided. Why was she given away like an object? Wasn't she worth more than an alliance?

''So, bro, whadyacha think?'' Yoh smiled.

''Not my type. She's icy, I like that but only for short term relationships. Long term? Count me out.''

Yoh frowned, he looked at him, ''You're gonna have to try to get on... she's alright, pretty.''

Hao glared at him, ''why don't you marry her then?''

Yoh was about to answer but Anna, by the door to the house yelled, ''Hurry up! You're wasting my time!''

* * *

Yoh was in the a small room, it could be called a study as it had old paintings and numerous books. He laid back on a wooden chair. The house was amazing, it was old and well done. He could feel the house aura, it welcomed people. For some reason, he felt it was like that because the house had a bad pass. He couldn't describe it but it felt like some sort of persecution of some sort happened here. Anyway, he dismissed it. He closed his eyes, ready for some rest.

The door to the room slid open and a shy face poked over. ''Ano... please help, Anna and Hao are arguing!!! They were given sleeping arrangements but both are disagreeing!''

Yoh sighed and got up. He followed the girl out of the room.

''So, what's your name?'' he asked.

The girl blushed, her face redder than her hair. ''I'm Tamao. Anna took me in when I was young. I help her put.''

''I see, I'm Yoh.'' he looked at the rooms as they passed them, to his surprise, there was a big room where he and Hao could practice their fighting skills. Martial arts was a tradition in the family and the more weapons one mastered, the more honour the family gains.

Soon, the two enter the living room, it overlooked a garden and the garden doors were opened, letting in some light. Hao was standing at one end of the room, his cloak blowing in the breeze.

''Well, I wouldn't mind sharing a bed but if the lady disagrees, then I would respect her wishes.'' he said into a black phone which sat on one of the shelves.

''Fine.'' he placed the handset down, smiling mischievously.

Anna scowled, ''I am not sharing a bed with you, you pervert!''

''Don't worry, we only need to share a room and I have a perfect idea.'' he smiled then walked out of the room, slowly. The group followed after him, Yoh, slightly annoyed that he couldn't get any rest, Anna, in a mood and Tamao, biting her fingers.

Hao led them to a room that was regular size and he pointed at another door in the room. It led into another same-sized room which also had another door leading back to the hallway.

''We just take a room each, in theory, we're sharing a room as these are ad-joined but you can keep the between door closed if you wish.'' he smiled at his own brilliance. Anna hmphed then turned round.

''Tamao, I want my bags in here,'' she pointed to one of the rooms. The twins both walked back out.

Hao went to collect his bags from the hallway. He grabbed them and returned to his room. The boy then sat on the floor, unpacking. Anna was exciting but she was to nagging for him. She was pretty, he thought, with the golden hair and cold eyes, one for the chase. But for ever? It didn't seem write.

Yoh entered, grinning widely. ''Hao, some of our friends are coming over, the ones who are going to the same uni as us. Ren, Horohoro etc. I thought they should stay here as there was so many rooms. Besides, Horo is a bit short on money!'' he grinned.

'I suppose it's alright...'' he sighed, at least they won't be in till tomorrow, some of them drive him up the wall.

* * *

Yoh was helping Tamao with the washing. He noticed the girl blushed a lot. Particularly when he reached over to grab an empty dish. Her cooking was good, he thought.

''Tam, that chicken wu don was really good!'' he said, hoping to make her more relaxed.

''Really?'' she squeaked, her cheeks even redder.

Yoh nodded, ''Why? Don't you think it was good?'' he asked in his thoughtful voice.

She looked away, ''Well, I don't know... Only I do the cooking around here so I don't know how good it is compared to others but I'm taking a catering course for a degree. Anna said we're going to have to open a shop or something in the city to get some income for food.''

Yoh thought, he felt a bit sorry for her, having to do so many chores, ''I'll take you to a restaurant some time. You can try some things there.''

Tamao hid her face, he's asking me out? She thought, wildly. ''O-ok...'' she mumbled.

''We can go with my friends when they get here!'' he laughed.

Oh, so he didn't mean like that, Tamao thought, I shouldn't put my hopes up anyway, it;s not like I like him a lot...

Anna was in front of a television. It was the local news for the night. ''Boring, boring, boring,'' she muttered. Then something caught her eye.

''Today, a tragic incident occurred in the city. A household of people were found slaughtered without any reason. Hideous methods were used, such as heads and limbs being torn off. There was even a body cut clean down the middle. We think it is the work of a group of sick killers. The police are still investigating. My advice is to return home early and lock your doors!''

She stayed at the tv screen, scenes were shown and she was shocked by the ferocity of the attacks.

* * *

Hao looked at the sky, he wanted to go for a walk so left a bit after dinner. His hand reached to open the wooden gate. Walls surrounded the big house, the only entrance was the front and the small door at the back. The walls were 2 meters high and the gate was pretty solid.

He slid it open and made to turn to the left but stopped straight away.

A girl, her face covered by her long bangs stood in front of him, slightly shaking left to right. Her hair shone pink in the moonlight and her skin was a pale colour. He looked properly at her and his eyes widen in shock. Her clothes, a blue skirt, white t-shirt and black leggings were stained red by blood.

By so much blood, it was dripping from the hem of her skirt.

_The girl looked at him, her predator eyes following his every movement. Stalking his breathing. All it would take would be a tendril of thought. All she had to do was will it to happen and , yes, she could picture it now... his lungs can explode within and shower the night with crimson blood. An end to another miserable life...

* * *

_

Wu don is a japanese thick noodle!

Review onegai!!!!

May Hidden Evil


End file.
